I want Zuko
by Jia Xanthe
Summary: Have you ever wanted to lock Zuko up and do...things with him? Well here's the fanfic that does it! ZukOc twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Me, having too much fun. One or two shot, depending on if you ask for more. Inspired by a picture (P.s. I do not own avatar!)

-----------------------------------

"I want you… to find Fire Prince Zuko." The melodic voice commanded from the shadowy stairs.

"But, my lady, we don't know where he is! Or how to find him!" the first guard protested nervously but he was only met with silence "And besides, are you sure you want a fire nation citizen in your home?" he asked, this time a little more cautiously.

"I am sure he will not cause any problems." She said lightly, but another man spoke up.

"And what of his uncle? What do we do with him?" he spoke in a deep voice, she hummed a little laugh,

"Explain the basics to him, but keep Zuko in the dark. I'm sure Iroh will not protest." She said this in a way that told the men the conversation was over and it was time to leave. Before all the guards left however she stopped the last one,

"I hear he's quite fast, and very hot. You might want to bring some water!" she finished with a tinkling laugh before everyone disappeared.

-------------------------------------

"Uncle, why are we just sitting here?" Zuko muttered to his uncle over his shoulder. They were sitting in the back of a carriage, bound with shackles and chains and watched by a large man in armor. Iroh just smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"We are not being taken prisoners Prince Zuko, we are honored guests."

"Then why are we chained up?" Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure our hosts have their reasons." Iroh shrugged

"You seem very happy about all of this. What did they tell you?" he frowned at his uncle, almost as if it would help.

"Nothing! Nothing Prince Zuko, let's just enjoy the journey, shall we?" he said as his chains clinked together. Zuko just sighed and slumped back against the wall. What the hell was going on?

--------------------------------------

"My Lady! They're arriving." A guard announced to a young woman sitting at the end of a long table. She smiled,

"Wonderful, you found them quite quickly, I take it there were no problems along the way?" she asked lightly,

"No milady, the boy has been putting up quite a fight but-"

"Wonderful." She cut him off; he gave a small bow but stopped before leaving.

"Uh, where would you like us to put them milady?" he asked,

"Put Iroh in the best guests quarters. Put Zuko in our strongest cell." She said calmly. The guard gave her a funny look but asked no questions, he simply bowed and left.

--------------------------------------

"All right!" a large man pulled the fire nation men out of the carriage by their chains. He unlocked Iroh's cuffs and pushed Zuko to another guard. Zuko waited for his bindings to be taken off but instead he was being pushed off down a corridor.

"Uncle!" he cried and kicked the guard with fire.

"It's all right Zuko!" Iroh smiled and waved over his shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction "Just do what they say! Don't worry about a thing!" he turned around the corner with some other guards and disappeared. Zuko was dumbfounded; he stared off in the direction his uncle had gone. Why wasn't Iroh still in chains?

-------------------------------------

"My lady, the Fire Prince is in the prison hold." A guard announced. She smiled as he left.

"Wonderful." She said as she raised an earring to her ear.

-------------------------------------

Zuko woke from his vague slumber. His hands were shackled above his head to the wall. He was immediately alert as the heavy metal door screeched open revealing the silhouette of a woman who appeared to be holding something..

"Good afternoon Prince Zuko." a musical female voice greeted him and he watched the silhouette bow.

"Who are you? Where is my uncle?!" he demanded.

"It's all right," was his reply "Your uncle is upstairs, probably enjoying a nice roast duck by now, and even perhaps some tea."

"Why am I here!?" he yelled once again, he could swear he heard a laugh in response,

"You can calm down now. Though I suppose it's in your nature not to be calm." She said, she put whatever she was holding on the floor gently and closed the large metal door with a bang, successfully cutting out the rest of the light. Zuko didn't like this situation at all, what was this girl doing here? Did this have to do with Azula? Or the Avatar? And WHY was uncle Iroh eating duck?

His stomach grumbled and this time he really did hear her laugh, a ball of fire appeared in his hand and he finally got a good look at his captor, he was completely surprised when he found it to be very pretty a girl who was his age standing in a pretty dress. She looked up at him with wide green eyes and a tiny smile. He felt attracted to her, which was strange because he didn't often feel like this when he first saw girls, but her dress was very flattering, possibly too flattering and she was really very pretty.

"I suppose you're hungry." She said more than asked as she turned to an oil lamp on another wall. He didn't need to reply because his stomach said enough for him, she laughed again.

"Who are you?" he asked again, this time with an air of complete and utter confusion.

"My name is lady Ai." She said with a bow. Zuko had never heard of a lady Ai and so he was still left with no useful information.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" he asked, this time with less yelling. She picked up a plate from the floor, obviously it was the thing she had brought with her, it was covered in fruit. She plucked a grape and looked at it, he wanted it, he was hungry, he couldn't deny it, and there was this girl, standing here with food. She put the grape to her glossy lips for a moment before popping it in her mouth.

"You are in my dungeon." She said stepping towards him "And you are here, for no reason other than that I want you to be here." She was quite close to him now and he could smell the ripe fruit on the plate in her hand.

"Your uncle" she said turning around and stepping away, "would not be here, but I thought you wouldn't come if he didn't." she stopped and turned back to him

"That's it?" he asked, "I need to get out of here. I need to find the Avatar. I need t-"

"Yes, I'll let you go later." She interrupted. What was he supposed to say to that?

For some reason, at this very moment Zuko realized that her eyes seemed to be having trouble staying on his face. He looked down at himself and realized with quite a shock that his shirt had been removed. He was lost. He didn't even know how he had missed the fact that he was half-naked. She came up very close to him, she picked a grape and lifted it to her own lips, but before she kissed it she seemed to change her mind and she raised her hand a little more, and pushed the fruit against Zuko's pursed lips. She hid her delight when he ate it. It was a very tasty grape, he had to admit, but he was a little distracted by this girl who seemed to be coming closer and closer with every breath he took.

She finally touched him; she slid her hand down his jaw and across his throat. Her fingers left his skin tingling, and this was a strange new sensation. He jerked his head away from her but she didn't seem deterred, she simply picked up another grape and slid it into his now slightly open mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got one review, and that was enough for me. I've never written anything quite this…graphic before, so please bear with me and my clichés. I keep trying to put the URL for the picture in but it's not showing up. One more try: http://www. was trying to think of another question, something to keep her from being so intoxicating but words just wouldn't come to him. He had no idea what she wanted with him, well he had an idea but he was doing his best to keep it from fully entering his mind.

She gave him another sweet grape and popped one in her own mouth for fun. She was starting to move her body up against his and he felt himself trying to get away, but he was already chained against a wall, he had nowhere to go so slowly he relaxed and he felt her body push up against his skin, the sleek fabric of her dress slid blessedly between them but Zuko couldn't help feeling that it wouldn't be there forever.

Her hands trailed gently around his face and chest as she occasionally gave him more food, finally she put a red berry in her own mouth and then moved her face up to his, he was taken by surprise when her mouth was on top of his, pushing the fruit between his lips, but he found he liked it and he accepted it openly. She was waiting for this, she didn't move her lips from his but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. For some reason he gave in, it had occurred to him a while back to fight but now that seemed irrational. Heat was growing in the crevasses between their bodies; Zuko's body wished he wasn't chained to the wall; she seemed to sense this because she pulled away from him. She picked up a key and smiled at him

"I'll let you go if you don't run." She whispered and without waiting for a reply she slid her hands up his arms and removed the shackles from the wall. However he seemed to be bound with a complicated instrument, one that could be left on or off the wall while still being on his wrists, he looked at his bound hands held slightly above his head. She pushed her body once again against his and kissed his lips softly

"You can't possibly expect me to take those off." She muttered into his ear, he would have argued but at that moment she trailed her hands down his spine, allowing him only to feel her body, he lowered his hands behind her. She took his mouth again but roamed his shoulders and back with her hands freely, part of him wished to do the same, he rubbed the part of his hands that he could against her back, she seemed to like this but no part of her seemed ready to unlock his hands. She was pushing him against the wall, her leg was bending a little bit around him and he could feel his skin pulsing against her with his heartbeat. He wanted her, he suddenly realized, and it was torture being chained while she stoked the fire within him. It occurred to him that his feet weren't bound at all and so, in a swift movement he suddenly had her against the wall and he was pushing his body down upon hers. He felt more in control now but wanted none of him wanted to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her every curve against his body and her hips…

She slid her hand once more down his back but this time continued down. It wasn't difficult to undo his pants but he was a little bit hesitant to let her do it. Not that he had much of a choice, he was still chained up, but she was in his arms. She finally pushed him away and grabbed the key, quickly she unlocked his wrists and before she could even put the key down he had his arms around her. She moaned a little in surprise and the key fell forgotten on the floor. His hands finally touched her and they found her to be perfect. His desire to have her grew as his free hands took in her curves and his mouth took in her tongue. She loved the feeling of him and she could feel how hot he was. Her dress was sliding off of her shoulders and she was helping it along, he pulled at the sash around her waist and the dress came undone.

The guards down the hall blushed at the screams and moans of ecstasy coming from the end chamber.


End file.
